Red String of Fate
by Valie
Summary: Canaan eventually comes back to Maria, drawn to her without understanding fully why. -Canaan/Maria- -Femslash- -Post-anime-


**Pairing:** Maria/Canaan  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> Red string  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Femslash, post-canon fic, fluff, angst, some spoilers for anime  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>963

**A/N:** So finally I tried my hand at writing some CANAAN fiction and I'm honestly nervous by how it came out. Written as a holiday present for my LJ buddy, Wolfie.

* * *

><p>'<em>Fate has a way of circling back on a man, and taking him by surprise. A man sees things differently at different times in his life.<em>' - Edward Bloom (Big Fish)

**Red String of Fate**

She dreamed in colors that weren't her norm. Yellows and blues, clear and true. It was like when she lost her synesthesia that one time and was left blind and confused by the world she had never really seen before with her true eyes. There was always the same theme to her dreams, a simple theme at that - Maria Osawa. While Canaan had had fleeting dreams of her friend in the past, these newer ones were different; Maria was always draped in red string and nothing more, reaching out for her. She thought that now that she was free of revenge and had began to really live that perhaps her dreams were just reflecting this. However...

Maria giggled and snapped off more pictures, twirling in a small circle, amazed by the sights around her. It was a simple street fair, the kind she had been to dozens of time throughout her childhood, but regardless, she was just as fascinated with this one as she had been with all the others. In her sights came a familiar face and she smiled as she stood still, tilted the camera so she could get a full length shot, and pressed the button to capture the moment. Before her, Canaan blushed, feeling out of her element in the kimono she wore.

"Perfect," Maria said, lowering her camera slowly. "Although, really? Did you have to wear combat boots? You're supposed to wear geta with a kimono."

Canaan glanced down at Maria's footwear and quirked her eyebrow. "I wouldn't be able to run in those though."

Sighing, Maria shook her head and grabbed Canaan's arm, leading her up the street so they could enjoy more of the street festival. As Maria giggled at children and dropped to her knees to try and catch a fish at one of the game booths, Canaan watched her with a smile. Two years ago, Canaan made a promise to herself that to protect Maria from further harm, she would stay away, but she would keep a better eye on her, no matter where she went. It had been hard to do, given the frequency of odd dreams involving the blonde and her and... well things Canaan didn't quite understand. While she didn't understand her dreams, she knew that her heart hurt not to be near the blonde and it was strange because she had never felt that way before.

On a whim, no, it was more than a whim, Canaan flew to Japan, ignoring Natsume's advice that she not go. Canaan was tired of being a lap dog and the pain in her heart hurt too much to stay away from Maria any longer. That was some five months ago.

"Canaan! Look! I caught one!" Maria exclaimed happily, holding up a little bag with water and a black and white fish bobbing around within.

Canaan smiled brightly at the look on Maria's face. She had made the right choice coming, damn be all the rest.

That night Maria sat on the edge of her bed, excitedly recollecting their day to Canaan. Listening - she had always been fond of listening to Maria talk - Canaan set Maria's prize fish down on the windowsill. They had placed it in a jar temporarily for the night, Maria naming it Bob and laughing childishly when Canaan gave her a bewildered look. When she was done, Canaan joined Maria on the bed, sitting beside her and nodding along to Maria's questions and muses. Her own thoughts began to drift however as she looked into the blonde's eyes.

"Canaan, are you okay?" Maria asked after several minutes, seeing a difference in her friend's face.

"I am. Just thinking..."

"Thinking about what?"

"I don't really understand what it is I'm thinking about. I only know that I'm so happy being with you."

"I'm happy being with you too, Canaan. I really missed you."

The television had been on mute in the corner of the room but the women's eyes were drawn to it strangely at the same time. A couple embraced, smiling and laughing silently before kissing on the lips; the commercial fading to black. When Maria looked back at Canaan, there was a look of confusion but focus on her features and before it happened, Maria knew; she finally understood. The blonde moved first, laying a hesitant hand on Canaan's shoulder and leaning slowly into her. Canaan got the hint and leaned in too, albeit much slower, her hand coming up to cup Maria's cheek as she had done one time long ago, thousands of miles away from here, and in a hospital bed. Lips touched shyly for a second and then they were gone, both women blushing.

"Canaan..."

Maria trembled slightly when her friend leaned into her again and kissed her again, this time longer and with meaning. Breathless now, Canaan looked alarmed by what she had done. She didn't understand it yet still it had felt right, like electricity surging through her body and alerting her in ways she had never been.

"Maria, I'm sorry."

"Don't say that. Don't apologize," Maria whispered, having recovered from her shock.

Maria clasped Canaan's hand, afraid she would run away and in fact, Canaan had been considering it. Making a small move, whether it was to run or not, Canaan felt something catch on her bracelet. Looking down, she realized Maria had been wearing a red string - their red string - around her wrist and it had slid down, snagging on her bracelet. Fate was telling her to stay.

"Don't leave me again," Maria whispered.

Not saying a word, Canaan smiled up at Maria finally. They laid in Maria's bed together that night, Canaan tucked against Maria's side, head on her shoulder, and slept contently. Canaan didn't dream that night.

**-End-**


End file.
